As a kind of current mode light emitting devices, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), due to self-luminous, fast response, wide viewing angle, ability to be fabricated on a flexible substrate and other characteristics thereof, are more and more applied in the field of high performance display. According to driving mode, OLED displays can be divided into PMOLED (passive matrix driving OLED, passive matrix driving organic light emitting diode) displays and AMOLED (active matrix driving OLED, active matrix driving organic light emitting diode) displays. AMOLED displays, due to low manufacturing cost, high response speed, power saving, ability to be used in DC (direct current) driven portable equipment, wide working temperature range and other advantages thereof, are expected to be next generation of new flat panel displays to replace LCDs (liquid crystal displays), therefore, AMOLED display panels have been favored by more and more people.
However, an AMOLED display panel is generally required to be driven by a gate driving signal with multiple pulses. In addition, in order to ensure full charging, a LCD panel is also required to be driven by a gate driving signal with multiple pulses. In the prior art, a gate driving signal with multiple pulses cannot be generated by one shift register unit.